Back For More
by AngelsMinion
Summary: AU-- Lily left in second year, for four years she atteneded Beauxbaton's. It's Seventh Year, and she's Back For More. (P.S. I LOVE PLOT SUGGESTIONS!)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognized anything.  
  
A/N: This story is not a speculation of anything written by JK Rowling. It is merely the product of my imagination, based on the settings she puts forth in her books. If you would like to read a L/J story that follows the HP books I suggest that you close this book/page now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, much to my disappointment. My name is not JK Rowling, and if it was Harry would not be a PMS-ing "male".  
  
Summary: James and Lily tolerated each other's company in the early years, but after second year Lily leaves; now she's back for more.  
  
Chapter One  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"OMG, Lily have you seen Sara Howard's new book. I mean, OMG."  
  
"Calm down Jules (Julie), it's just a book, besides I already got you one."  
  
"YOU DID! OMG, LILY I LOVE YOU!" Julie Johnson was Lily Evans' best friend. She had short blonde hair, and had hazel eyes. "How did you get one, it's been on hold for years."  
  
Lily Evans had red hair, green eyes, and was short and chubby.  
  
"We still have to get our stuff Jules, where did you put your list, I haven't got mine. And my mum is on the editors list." Lily began to dig through her friend's purse as Julie was already engrossed in the book she was holding, "Here it is, third years. . ."  
  
"Lily, darling," said Lily's mother, "here's you list." At the top it said, "Beauxbaton's".  
  
"MOM! I CAN"T GO!"  
  
"Lily," said Julie, "you're not seriously going are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lily, dear, you must go with us, your father got a very good position in France, and this is where you will go to school.  
  
And that was that.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
In the past two years Lily had gone to Beauxbaton's School. She had transformed into a long, lithe beauty; the headmistress had decided that Lily, unlike most of the girls, would keep her natural coloring. Most of the students at the all girls establishment were turned into blonde beauties.  
  
Her classes were wonderful, but she sometimes missed Hogwarts, Julie and even her rivals, the Marauders.  
  
She had continued to write, signed copies were sent to the most influential families Europe, and to several of her friends, from both sides of the English Channel. She now had twelve books in print; she kept in touch with her editor, and had since become the VIP of Beauxbaton's among her peers, and among the teachers.  
  
But, her father's job as English Ambassador to France was officially over, they would be moving back to England.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"JULES!" screamed Lily, running up to her best friend, nearly tackling the poor girl to the ground.  
  
"LILY!!! Is it really you, I thought I would never find you. Do you know how many red heads there are in this station?"  
  
They babbled happily answering their own questions, while piling their things onto the train.  
  
"Why hello there, mademoiselle," said a smooth voice, the owner of which, had taken heard her French accent.  
  
Without turning around Lily said, "Potter, if you wish to have children, I suggest you leave."  
  
"Miss, you seem to already know me. I am Head Boy, and I feel, that as such, there is a need for me to know as many of the students as possible."  
  
"Now, now, *Mr.* Potter, I am Head Girl, and as such, I feel that you have a need to get to know the first years." Without turning, Lily waved her wand; throwing him onto the ground at the feet of a group of first years.  
  
"C'mon Jules, I believe my work here is done."  
  
Julie was laughing at the sight, "Ya' know, I've missed you, you have a way of making everything fun."  
  
"Glad to be of service," said Lily smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whoa there mate," said Sirius Black, "Chucked over by the newbie. That's a new low even for you, especially since it was a girl."  
  
"That was now newbie. That is the new Head Girl, she should know more than you."  
  
"She might be Head Girl, but she's still hot."  
  
"Have you read the new Sarah Howard book?"  
  
"Jules, of course I did, here's the copy you wanted."  
  
"Thanks Lils, you always know just what to say."  
  
Lily sat there with a grin on her face, shaking her head.  
  
When they were nearly to Hogwarts Lily said to Julie, "Jules, I'm goin' to blow their minds. But first you need to leave; I'm going to make an entrance that will surprise even you."  
  
"Ya sure Lils," said Julie, still absorbed in the book.  
  
Lily smiled as Julie wandered out of the compartment.  
  
After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood and said jovially, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a transfer student, also the new Head Girl. Please put your hands together for our Beauxbaton's transfer."  
  
It was chaos.  
  
Lily had decided to wear a black tube-top; a dark, red mini skirt, and straw platforms, which laced up to her knees.  
  
Of course the girls were all seething, while their boy toys were drooling.  
  
Bad start for the new school year; at least it was for the guys.  
  
Most of the boys were single by the end of the night. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, waited for silence, and began to speak again, "Doubtless you are wondering why one of our own is not Head Girl, but this is due to her outstanding transcript, which is beyond doubt the best I've seen in thirty years. Mademoiselle." He bowed to Lily and she sauntered up the middle of the Hall.  
  
She began her opening speech, "Hello everybody, I hope to enjoy this year to the fullest. As Head Girl, I will do my best to ensure that we all learn as much as we are capable, and more if possible. I doubt many of you recognize me, but since Professor Dumbledore failed to mention it, I will tell you, I am not just a transfer student; I'm a returning member of this school. And when you figure out who I am, let me know, you will win either a date with me or the Head Boy to Hogsmeade. No questions asked." She walked down the isle, smirking, to her seat at the Head's table.  
  
James stood up, "Well now that we have dispensed with that, I'm sure that you will all be please to know, that for the first time in four years I have been surprised." This comment was met by chuckles from students and teachers alike. "However," he continued, "I will honor my fellow Head's challenge." He raised his goblet, "To a wonderful new year at Hogwarts."  
  
He sat down and as the cheering quieted and the eating began, he said, "By the by, I never caught your name gorgeous."  
  
"That's because I never told you," she replied. "But you were included in my challenge, if you can discover my name and my identity; I will honor you with a date to Hogsmeade."  
  
He smirked, "It will be my pleasure."  
  
"It certainly won't be mine."  
  
After dinner, Lily met with Julie in the secret room they had discovered in second year. "Hey Jules, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Until people know who I am, will you call me Mademoiselle? I've already asked the teachers too, and they agreed, but."  
  
"Sure, Mademoiselle, in fact, this is probably the most fun I've had in four years."  
  
"Thanks Jules," Lily said with gratitude. "Okay, so I want to know everything about the Marauders, I've been waiting for this day for four years, and I'm going to get my revenge."  
  
Julie immediately latched onto this new topic with enthusiasm. "Well, we'll start with James."  
  
Meanwhile, the Marauders were in the kitchens, enjoying a midnight snack.  
  
"Hey Jamie, what's the Head Girl's name?" asked Sirius, his mouth still half full of lemon crème donut.  
  
"I don't actually know, she told me after my speech that I was included in her challenge."  
  
Remus grinned unobtrusively, but Peter noticed, and boomed, "What are you smiling at Remus?"  
  
This of course attracted the attention of the other two Marauders.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just that I'm surprised that you three don't recognize our transferee."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked James, rather alarmed that he might have forgotten someone so beautiful.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that I knew who she was the moment I saw her throw you back on the Platform."  
  
"Who is she?" asked Sirius earnestly, "She's hot, and I want that date."  
  
"She's changed," he said flashing them a wry smile, "but I'm not going to tell you. It's not my secret to tell; if you want to know you'll have to find out on your own. But when you do figure it out, let me know, because I want to be there when you tell her." He filled his mouth with chocolate éclair before they could ask him any more questions.  
  
Their first class, AP Advanced Charms with Professor Flitwick was also their first class of insanity.  
  
Lily walked into the classroom with Julie, and sat down in the back, the only available desk with two seats next to each other.  
  
To her surprise, James and Sirius sat down in front of her. Next to where Remus had been saving them seats.  
  
Sirius turned around to face her, "Hello there gorgeous," he said. "Will you tell me your name?"  
  
"No, but you are free to guess to your hearts content, but on the off chance you do figure out my name, you would have to tell me who I am. And that I am almost sure you wouldn't be able to do."  
  
James snickered loudly at the first set down Sirius had been given since he had moved in with him.  
  
"And you, Potter, I'm surprised you got into this class. Because as I remember it, the only reason you passed in first year was that Lily Evans was tutoring you."  
  
"Well, I have since, managed to study on my own with out that little brat's help." It stung that she would remember him as a stupid little boy; even if he had no inkling as to who she was.  
  
"Nice come back, I can see that you've been working on them since I last saw you. It's nice to know that you won't be bested by her anymore."  
  
"Well, I can't very well do that, since she moved after second year."  
  
Very clever, thought Remus, allowing them to think she had left in first year. For as he recalled James had been tutored by Lily first and second year.  
  
Lily turned her gaze to him; he quit his smile under her disconcertingly direct gaze. "Don't think I've forgotten you Remus, I remember you, I remember you very well. You were the only one of this lot I actually liked; in fact, I do believe you were the only one with enough of a brain to converse with on subjects other than those of the normal eleven year old mind."  
  
Remus smiled at her, and tugged his ear.  
  
Lily looked at him with surprise, tugging on one's ear was something that she, Julie, and Remus had decided was their secret hand shake, and no one had ever caught on to it. Together the three of them had formed a secret pact; they shared all their secrets, and helped each other through everything. Remus was the only one who knew about their room, too.  
  
Then, she smiled, "So you do remember me. It's good to know that I made a memorable impression before I left." She turned to the Sirius and James, "I know you remember me too, you just haven't connected the dots yet." Going back to Remus she said, "I take it you're not going to take the glory."  
  
"Not at all, if the rest of them want to figure out who you are, it's their dice. I leave them to it."  
  
Before she could reply, Professor Flitwick called the class to attention.  
  
For most of the other students the rest of the class was spent mastering the Locating Charm, but Lily, alternately helped Julie, and watched James suffer; for though he was in the advanced class, he still had trouble, and he spent hours in his dorm practicing.  
  
On the way to AP Adv. Transfiguration, Lily said to Julie, "You still like him, don't you?"  
  
Julie blushed, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Well, I can't blame you, Remus has changed, and all for the better."  
  
Her friend blushed deeper. "We'd better get to class. You know how much of a stickler McGonagall is for punctuality."  
  
"Mademoiselle, I understand that you were taught the Animangus Transformation."  
  
"Oui, Madame, I learned from my Transfiguration teacher, she thought that since I wasn't being challenged in the regular class that she would tutor me privately."  
  
"Would you care to demonstrate?"  
  
"Madame, of course," Lily walked to the front of the room, and took the form of a vixen, changing back after leaping onto her seat.  
  
"Wonderful," Professor McGonagall said beaming. She began her lecture on the various steps it took to become an animangus.  
  
Julie, sitting in her assigned seat on the other side of the room, began writing on a piece of old parchment:  
  
"So, I hear you have more than one form." The words disappeared and an answer was written in its place.  
  
"Well yeah, I can turn into a doe too. But do tell me, after I told you how, what form did you choose."  
  
"A Collie, I think the Marauders are animangi too, except for Remus, obviously."  
  
"Really, when did you find this out?"  
  
"Well, you learned in third year how; and when you told me about it, you mentioned a book with information in it. So I went to the Library, and got a key for the Restricted Section, and I found them all huddled in a corner, over the book you mentioned."  
  
"Hmm, I'll have to explore this."  
  
"That's a dangerous look you have on your face."  
  
"How can you see my face, I'm sitting on the other side of the room."  
  
"I know you, we might not have gone to school together for four years, but I did see you every summer."  
  
"Hmmph," was the only reply.  
  
Lily and Julie sat in their secret room, Julie was working on her Potions essay, and Lily was working on her book, under the guise of it being her History of Magic essay. Her book was scheduled to be on shelves in six months, which meant she had one month to finish, three more to edit it, leaving two more for printing.  
  
Julie got up and stretched, "I'm pooped. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night," said Lily, completely absorbed in her work. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Lily rolled up her scroll and tied it to the leg of Hawthorne, her owl, and sent it off to her editor.  
  
"Hey there," said Remus, coming up the stairs leading the Owlrey.  
  
"Hey Remy, what are you doing up here?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you."  
  
"Stalemate," she said with a grin.  
  
"Well, actually I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How would you ask someone you've known for a really long time out on a date?"  
  
"Well," she said thoughtfully, "does this 'someone' know you like her?"  
  
"You see, that's the slip of it, I don't know."  
  
"Well, in that case, I would ask her, and see what happens."  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"Well, it's not like I have a lot of experience in this field. I've only ever turned guys down, so I don't think I can help you here."  
  
They lapsed into silence. They leaned against the rail looking up at the stars when Remus finally said, "I've noticed your books seem to age with you, the subject has been maturing over the years."  
  
Lily gasped, "How did you know I wrote?"  
  
"It wasn't hard, you always wrote about things that were close to you. I know you well enough to make the connection. Though I doubt anyone else has, including Julie."  
  
"Ya know Remus, I should watch out for you. You see and hear more than I think anyone realizes."  
  
Remus just smiled a sad, mysterious smile. "I see and hear more because I learned that you find out who your real friends are when you're not there."  
  
Lily eyed him thoughtfully, "You are very astute my dear friend." ~*~*~*~  
  
The month of September passed by in a blur of routine. All too soon it was October, with Halloween right around the corner.  
  
Girls and boys from all years came up to her in the corridors to put forth a name. They were all wrong.  
  
Other than Remus, the only other person that she felt might know who she was, obviously excepting the teachers, was a greasy haired, hook nosed, seventh year Slytherin.  
  
Her manuscript was sent back to her with several ideas, grammar corrections, and another letter of glowing praise. This time her story was accompanied by a note requesting a meeting.  
  
Her editor had never actually met her. He had just been bombarded by Hawthorne one day, towing a heavy scroll containing her story. They had kept up in touch through Hawthorne and his owl, Minstrel. It was one of the numerous times he had requested an audience with her, and like she had before she sent a note of regret with Minstrel.  
  
The only thing that had kept her from boredom was watching, with amusement, the budding romance between her two best friends. Even though their infatuation with each other never went further than shy looks as one another when they thought no one was looking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey beautiful," said Sirius brushing past all the boys in front of the door to the Charms room. "Will you tell me your name?"  
  
"Sirius, darling," she cooed, "the day I willing go on a date with you, is the day James stops being the pig headed *ss every girl at this school is head over heels for."  
  
"Are you implying something, my dear Mademoiselle?"  
  
"Not what you think, I am not, however, a girl. I am a lady, and as such I demand proper respect due my title."  
  
He smiled his devastating smile, "Of course, Lady Mademoiselle."  
  
They walked into the Charms classroom, and Lily said to him, "You know, you aren't as much of a jack*ss as I thought you were."  
  
"I try."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
James walked alone to Transfiguration. The new girl, as he had come to call her in his head, was strangely familiar. Like someone he had known when he was four. Though he couldn't quite place her, she reminded him of a certain chubby red head from his early years at Hogwarts. But it can't be her, I've seen her parents, and while not terribly obese, they're not even close to what anyone would call thin.  
  
And besides, Mademoiselle had implied that she had left after first year. Not that he remembered first year, as he was still learning what tactics worked on which teachers, not to mention all the secret passages that would lead him to deserted corridors to avoid prefect patrols.  
  
Over the last four years, James had thought about that little carrot top more that anyone would have guessed. At random moments he would suddenly recall the sound of her voice telling him how to swish his wand just right, or the sound of her smothered laughter when he managed to make, even the simplest, charms come out wrong.  
  
He hated to admit it, but back when he was eleven he had a bit of a crush on Lily Evans. Not that he could tell anybody, he would be teased to death by Sirius, and probably Remus as well, though not as much. Unbeknownst to him, her leaving had probably been the most harrowing experience of his life.  
  
He sighed, and walked into the classroom, Hooray, another BORING lecture by the cat woman. Well, at least I get to sit next to the lovely Mademoiselle through this unit.  
  
He took his seat, slightly crestfallen to see that she hadn't arrived yet.  
  
He knew the instant she came in, her laughter making him, again, think of Lily Evans, until he pushed the thought aside allowing him to take in the beautiful creature before him. To his annoyance she was laughing at something Leo Hartford was saying. Irrationally, he wanted to be the one to make her laugh, no one else was to be allowed that pleasure, even hearing the sound of her melodious voice made him jealous of whomever she happened to be talking to.  
  
She said goodbye to Leo, and sat down silently next to him. Taking out her things, she began to write a letter until class began.  
  
He studied her profile for a moment, "You know, you remind me of someone I used to know. But you couldn't be her, Lily's fat."  
  
Lily's eyes flashed. "Do you speak French James?"  
  
"Of course I do, why?"  
  
He soon found out the answer, "How could you?" She yelled in French, "You imbecilic stuck up BASTARD! You do not; I repeat, DO NOT insult a girl because of her looks. You are a complete and total idiot, because one day this girl you are insulting is going to come back, and you will be sorry that you ever blemished her name with that absentminded disgusting remark." She slapped him and left.  
  
Without anyone noticing, both Remus and Julie followed her.  
  
James turned to Sirius, who was sitting behind him, and said, "Did you hear that?" Sirius nodded at him wide eyed. "I guess I just got put on her black list, permanently."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Remus and Julie found Lily in the "study", as they had named their hidden room. She was beating up a giant pillow, propped against the wall, she had transfigured to look like James.  
  
"Lily," said Julie, her face written with a look of concern, "sweetie, you have to stop hitting the pillow."  
  
"The arrogant, selfish, shallow bastard, he had the gall to call me fat to my face," ignoring Julie, she continued to pound the feathers out of the pillow.  
  
Remus walked up behind her and grabbed her arms, 'Lily, stop hitting the pillow, you're going to hurt yourself."  
  
Sure enough, her hands were red and bruised from the punches she had thrown at the pillow and missed.  
  
She sank down, and whispered, "How could he? He called me fat."  
  
Remus and Julie sat on either side of her, and hugged her.  
  
"Lily, sweets, that's just who James is. He judges everything on how they look."  
  
Remus didn't even try to defend his friend, "James' head is full of air, and I think you are the one to finally make it deflate."  
  
"Besides, he probably thought he was giving you a compliment by saying that you didn't look like you did four years ago. Remember he doesn't know that it's you he was talking to, so, calling 'Lily Evans' fat was just him saying to you, that you are beautiful." Julie gave Remus a meaningful look over Lily's bowed head.  
  
And like her parents would have done, they kissed her on the head, and Julie helped her clean up in the bathroom while Remus waited in on the sofa.  
  
I never noticed, but James really is shallow. Maybe he'll learn his lesson, if he doesn't, he's going to be more than slapped the next time he makes a remark like that last one. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
James was sitting in front of the hearth in the Head's common room, waiting for Mademoiselle. I wonder why she got so mad. I mean it's not like I was insulting her or anything. I was just talking about Evans, and it's not like calling Evans fat is an insult. I mean I know you aren't supposed to humiliate women in front of their friends, family, or peers, but I don't understand why she got all protective of Evans. Maybe it's because she was fat when she was little. Or maybe one of her friends in France was fat.  
  
After satisfactorily reaching this conclusion he decided that he should apologize. Then, he decided to write to Lily. Maybe she'll be surprised, I wonder where she went. His attention diverted, he went to his room to write his letter:  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
It has been a long time since I've heard from you, lately I have been thinking about the past quite a bit, and you seem to come to mind whenever I think of the past. I have wondered, what happened to you after second year. Though you might not have thought the same of me, I always considered you a friend. You always did help me whenever the need arose, especially in Charms. And I would like to continue our acquaintance.  
Sincerely,  
James H. Potter  
  
There, that sounds alright.  
  
He tied the letter to the leg of his owl, and watched her snowy, white form disappear into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily sat in her the study, when a white owl tapped on the window. She opened the window and gave the owl a treat.  
  
Reading the letter, she thought, maybe this is his way of subconsciously apologizing to me.  
  
Intrigued she got a piece of paper, inserted it into a typewriter and wrote a response:  
  
Dear James,  
It's always good to hear from old friends. I'm glad that I was able to help you when I attended school with you. I also considered you a friend. I would be honored to continue my friendship with you.  
Since leaving Hogwarts, my family has moved to France. Since then, I have attended Beauxbatons. And I understand that one of my friends has since moved to England and now attends school with you, you might know her, Mademoiselle. We always referred to her as such; I don't even think I remember her real name. In fact, I believe she went to school with us, but it's such an unsure thing I couldn't confirm it.  
It has been good to here from you.  
Truly,  
Lillian Evans  
  
She set the letter aside, and resumed her perusal of her book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James sat at breakfast, thinking about the letter he had received that morning. (Lily had sent the letter that morning to make it seem like the owl had taken an international flight. Pardon my pun.)  
  
It makes sense now, Lily was Mademoiselle's friend. That would explain Mademoiselle's outburst. I insulted her friend, and I guess I deserved retribution.  
  
Mademoiselle sat down a few seats away by Julie.  
  
"Okay Jules, spill, I know you're dying to."  
  
"I shouldn't."  
  
"But you will, you know you will, because if you don't do so willingly I will take you myself to the fencing gallery and duel you for it. And you know I'll win."  
  
"Okay, but wait until later. I don't want to announce it to the entire school."  
  
"Fine."  
  
James took this pause in the conversation to his advantage, "Er, Mademoiselle, I would like to apologize for the insult I dealt to Miss Evans yesterday during class. It was thoughtless of me, and I hope you will accept my sincere apologies."  
  
"Oui, but you will have to do better than that to get off my black list. I only put the worst on there, and you are far from angelic."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lily's watch chimed five minutes until classes, so she excuse herself, and she and Julie headed to the Library to research their Potions project.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Putting the final touches on her book, Lily sat silently thinking about the mystery of the Marauders. Did they know how to do the animangus transformation? Did they know her second transformation?  
  
Leaving these questions for later, she turned her attention to the eyes looking at her from across the room. It was Severus Snape; the only other person she believed might know her identity.  
  
She cocked her head when their eyes met. He did the same.  
  
He grinned darkly. And she returned with a half smile, acknowledging his knowledge.  
  
"So, Jules, what were you going to tell me?"  
  
"He said it; Remus told me he loved me."  
  
"No, really Julie, what were you going to tell me."  
  
"He did? And you couldn't tell me this in the Great Hall?"  
  
"It was important."  
  
Giving her friend a hug, Lily said, "I'm just playing with you, now tell me everything."  
  
The next couple passed without incident, unless you count three exploding cauldrons in Potions, or Sirius falling off his broom, again.  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle, you know if you tell me your name I will leave you alone."  
  
"In your dreams Black."  
  
"Oh, we do so much more than that in my dreams."  
  
"You sick-o. If you say anything I'll personally see to it that you are permanently disfigured." She paused, "I think the Snape look is what you need. And maybe with that Malfoy blonde hair. Yes, that would be perfect."  
  
Looking at her in mock horror he said, "You wouldn't."  
  
She just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James sat in his bed composing a letter:  
  
Dear Lillian,  
It is wonderful to know that you didn't hate me. I always thought that you despised me. I wonder if you read Sarah Howard in France. I realize that she's an English author, but does she publish in French?  
Sincerely,  
James Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
December came and on the morning of the 12th, the Great Hall was abuzz with news of Sarah Howard's new book. "I hope my dad ordered it for me, I told him to like months ago." "My family is on the editor's list, I hope it arrives in time." "I can't wait for Christmas; my mom said that she got me exactly what I wanted." "I hear that the new book has a two month long waiting list." "I hear that all the book stores have so many orders that they won't be able to put the book on the shelves until June."  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall and Remus pulled her aside, "Can you get me a copy of that book?" he hissed quietly, though he hardly needed to do so, as you could barely hear a bellow over the din.  
  
"Yeah, but why do you need one? I made sure your family was on the editors list."  
  
"Well my mom always gets to the mail first, and she guards your books religiously. She gives my sister two days to read it, and she's only allowed to read under the supervision of Mother. So the chances of me getting a copy for Julie are going to be about nil."  
  
"Oh, you should have said so Remy. I can get you a first edition, so that it'll fit with her collection."  
  
"You get her first editions?!"  
  
"Yeah, she's my best friend, and the "my dad's on the editor's list" has worked so far."  
  
"Well, as long as you can get it before Christmas."  
  
"No problem, I have a few in my room. I can get one now."  
  
"You know what, if I wasn't in love with Julie, and we weren't in the Great Hall I would kiss you right now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Lil?" called Julie into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah?" replied Lily, her voice muffled as if she had her head stuck in a cupboard.  
  
"Can you come with me to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to get Remus a present."  
  
"Oh! That's right; I have to get a present for Dumbledore and James."  
  
"Why would you be getting either Dumbledore or James a present?"  
  
"Hogwarts tradition, the teachers and heads exchange presents."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Together they walked down to the little town; first stop was the candy shop.  
  
Lily picked out some chocolate for James, and looked around for Julie.  
  
"What?" she asked when her friend started shaking her head.  
  
"Well, it's just that, James would probably rather have some dungbombs, or maybe some of the more.exotic items at Zonko's."  
  
"Jules, he's Head Boy, I'm not about to encourage him to prank anybody."  
  
Julie shrugged, and said, "If you say so. By the by, what are you getting for Dumbledore?"  
  
"A couple pair of socks."  
  
"Why would you get him socks?"  
  
"Well, I've noticed that he always gets books for Christmas, and I wanted to get him something to remember."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SIRIUS! I can't figure out what to get Mademoiselle."  
  
"Why do you care, I mean it's not like I has to be something special. Just get her some chocolate or something."  
  
"But it does."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Remus walked up, "Because James likes her."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Then, get her chocolate."  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"James," said Remus in an exasperated tone, "if you are getting her something special, and you don't like her, then explain why you are getting Dumbledore lemon drops?"  
  
"'cause, I thought they were good when Father brought them home. And besides the man has an insatiable sweet tooth, anything that has sugar in it is bound to be a good choice."  
  
Sirius rejoined the conversation, "So then, Mademoiselle likes sweets, I've seen her eating candy between classes, get her some candy."  
  
"But, Padfoot, that's so unoriginal."  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other and said in unison, "You like her."  
  
James just slumped in defeat, maybe he did like her, "But that still doesn't answer my question. What am I going to get her for Christmas?"  
  
"Jewelry."  
  
"Clothes."  
  
"Key chains."  
  
"A book of poems." 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I plan to be updating once a week, usually on Saturday or Sunday, but every week when possible, I'll let you know if there will be some change to the schedule.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Here you go Remus," said Lily handing him paper bag at the beginning of Charms.  
  
"You are a life saver."  
  
Lily just tugged her ear, and Remus responded in kind.  
  
Class began and Flitwick began to lecture them on the properties of Conjuring Charms and how to properly conjure a living organism. When he finished talking, they began to practice.  
  
"James! What are you doing?" cried Lily in alarm when she heard James attempt to cast the spell.  
  
"I'm conjuring a mouse."  
  
"No, it's muridaeum (mer-ee-dae-um), not meridaeum (mare-ee-dae-um), if you say it like that you'll end up crushing us all with an elephant."  
  
James couldn't remember being this annoyed in four years. The last time anyone had reprimanded him for mis pronouncing a charm he had been twelve.  
  
James didn't say anything, he just sat there until Mademoiselle got bored and left, moving on to help Julie.  
  
Class continued, James continued to practice, until, for the first time, he managed to cast the spell properly in class.  
  
"I DID IT!" he cried in surprise, "Remus, Siri, did you see that? I did it!"  
  
"That's wonderful James," said Remus looking over.  
  
"Yeah, Jamie, you did it, for the first time in like.well.ever," said Sirius in a mocking tone, trying to needle James into landing himself in detention. Even the Head Boy could get detention, though it hadn't happened in one-hundred-sixty years.  
  
"See, you just need some direction. It's good to see that you've stopped goofing off in class and decided that grades and hard work actually matter," said Lily stiffly.  
  
"Well, if you would like to think so. I wouldn't say that I can pay attention that well, but I do my best," replied James coldly, giving Sirius a huge wink.  
  
Just then, the professor announced that class was over and it was a mad dash for the door, everyone ready to get the day over with and procrastinate to the point that they had four feet worth of essays due the next day.  
  
James was almost out the door when, "James Potter, we have a Prefects meeting right now, if you intend to blow it off, I'll be forced to inform several people of several secrets that I'm sure only you and I know."  
  
"Ha! Like that's a threat."  
  
Lily sidled up to him and whispered in his ear. He blanched.  
  
"Uh, Sirius, I got to go to a Prefect meeting."  
  
"What are you talking about James? We have PLANS. There is no way you are blowing me off for some meeting."  
  
Lily smiled smugly, "You know, I think I'll call you Snuffles. You like one. In fact I have a pet that looks just like you."  
  
Sirius' eyes became saucers. Lily took that as a sign that Julie had been right, the Marauders were Animangi.  
  
"Okay, the first order of business, it seems that there were two students caught in a broom closet, er, well, they were in a broom closet, and they were given two months of detention each," said Lily.  
  
"Yes, and the person who caught them was bribed into silence. We found out, now the consequences for bribery have not been written, we need to devise a sentence. The two students in the closet have been punished for their first offence, but the as for the other, bribery we still have to decide on consequences for the bribers and the bribed," said James.  
  
"Well," said one of the sixth year Ravenclaw prefects. "They should have house points taken away, and receive at least one week of detention."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan," said James.  
  
"I disagree, I think that they should be suspended," objected a seventh year Slytherin. "We have to show them that we won't accept that kind of behavior at Hogwarts."  
  
"I think that sounds a little extreme," argued a fifth year Hufflepuff, "maybe a suspension from Hogsmeade until the end of the year."  
  
"I think that sounds good, deduction of house points and revoked Hogsmeade privileges. All in favor please raise your hands."  
  
"Good," said James counting the hands.  
  
"Good to see that she managed to rope you into one of the meetings," said Remus when he saw James looking absolutely miserable.  
  
"Remus, I still don't know what to get her."  
  
"Why don't you ask Julie? She's Mademoiselle's best friend, she would probably know."  
  
James leaped up, and dashed from the room with a shouted thanks in Remus' general direction.  
  
"Hi, er, Julie."  
  
"Hello James, how are you?"  
  
"Great, really great."  
  
"That's always good," said Julie absently, she kept writing.  
  
"I have to ask you a question."  
  
"Get her a necklace with a heart shaped pendant."  
  
"What should I get - what?"  
  
"I said, get her a necklace with a heart shaped pendant."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"James, I'm a girl not an imbecile."  
  
"Besides, the four of you rarely ever notice if anyone else is in the common room. Anyone can over hear a conversation you guys have."  
  
"But.but," James stuttered. "Does she know?"  
  
"No, she wasn't there; she was finishing her essay in the Library."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, we're going shopping."  
  
"Prongs, it is Wednesday night."  
  
"But I have to give it to her on Friday, and I have to write my essay tomorrow."  
  
Sirius got up, "Prongsie poo, you know we love you," he said sounding like a fake blonde bimbo. "But we have homework to do."  
  
"Actually James, unlike the rest of you," said Remus, giving Sirius a sharp look, "I'm free, I'll come with you."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The two of them snuck down to the mirror, spoke the password, and slipped down to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I need a necklace with a pendant on it," said James half frantic.  
  
"Was there anything specific you had in mind?"  
  
"A heart."  
  
"Ah. For your amour I see. Why don't you look at these," the clerk said pulling out a length of velvet lined with at least thirty rainbow colored heart pendants on gold chains.  
  
James looked over them and said, "Quite sorry, but this wasn't exactly what I was looking for. I want something unique. A one and only."  
  
"So, this one is special is she? Of course, of course." The clerk disappeared into the back room after putting away the other necklaces.  
  
"I have ten," he announced, in his hands were ten wooden boxes. "But I feel I should warn you, unique is expensive, I usually don't show these to people. your age."  
  
"I have the blunt if that's what you are worried about, and I didn't bring enough with me, I will leave you my home address so that you may send the check to me there."  
  
"Very well sir." He held out the ten boxes, and James open each looking them over, comparing them to each other.  
  
"They all seem similar," said Remus looking at two of them.  
  
"They were made by the same artist. He died young, sadly he never reached his full potential, but I the few he did make are each unique. These are the only ones that do not yet belong to any of the influential families."  
  
"Okay Remus," said James coming out of his trance. "Do you think Mademoiselle would like this one or this one?"  
  
He held up two necklaces, one was engraved with a dove surrounded with olive branches, the other a lily.  
  
"Ah, you are either very astute or simply very fortunate," said the clerk, "those are the two lockets. It is said that the artist was also a seer. It is believed that he engraved the names of the two people destined to come together and rid the world of evil in side. Only when they come together will the locket open."  
  
"Get her that one," said Remus pointing to the lily.  
  
James carefully replaced the other locket and the clerk went off to put the other boxes away, and to wrap the one James had chosen.  
  
The other locket was purchased by Frank Longbottom, given to his bride on their wedding day. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
The last day before Winter Break had arrived. Students would be going home for the holidays, and James was having a nervous break down.  
  
"Sirius!" he hollered into the stairwell. "I need your hair gel."  
  
"Prongsie-boy, that's the fourth tube you've gone through. At the rate you're going your hair will be greasier than Snape's."  
  
"Fine, but, how the hell am I supposed to get my hair to lie flat."  
  
"I don't understand," said Peter, flipping through some notes. "You never cared about your hair before. In fact, you always made sure that it was messy."  
  
"So? This is important. It has to be perfect. Have you ever noticed Mademoiselle in any state of disarray?" At their silence he answered, "Of course not, she is always neat. Meticulous is something that she is in the habit of doing. And I have to adhere to those standards or she'll return the locket."  
  
"Look, she won't return it. If I know anything about women, it's that they don't return the jewelry," said Sirius, as if this were a fact of life, just like humans need to breath oxygen. "Every time I break up with a girl they'll return my clothes, sometimes the flowers if they're still around and as often or not the lingerie, but they keep the jewelry."  
  
"Padfoot, Mademoiselle is not the other girls you've dated. They were good for one thing and one thing only. We all know what that is. Besides, you've never dated anyone in search on an emotional attachment, or really any attachment."  
  
Remus walked in carrying a book, "Hey guys, I need some help. I can't figure out how to wrap this."  
  
Sirius walked over to him and looked at the book from all angles, like he was trying to figure out how best to break in. "Well, if I were you I would go ask one of the girls, or Peter, he always wraps my presents for other people except his, I just put his in a bag."  
  
"Padfoot, I'm right here."  
  
Sirius ignored this comment with a mock-indignant huff. "I'm hungry, I'm off to the kitchens, is there anything we're low on?"  
  
James had since given up on organizing his hair, and was in the shower as he called, "We need more rhubarb pie. And be sure to get plenty of salt."  
  
"Ew," said Remus, "make sure it's on the side."  
  
"Can do," replied Sirius, and he was off.  
  
Lily walked with Julie to the kitchens. Remus had shown Julie where it was two years before when Julie had been in dire need of chocolate (she had coco cravings at that time of the month).  
  
"Hey Lily?"  
  
Just as Julie said this, Sirius emerged from the painting.  
  
"LILY EVANS?"  
  
After a moment, Lily took a breath, and said, "Hello Sirius."  
  
"Lily Evans?"  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Lily giggled, "I get that a lot."  
  
"I want the date."  
  
She smiled wryly, how like Sirius to think of dating at a time like this, "Alright, that was the deal. Meet me in the Entrance Hall the first Saturday back."  
  
Sirius pranced all the way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"MOONY! I did it, I figured it out."  
  
"So you finally know how to ask a girl out with out commenting on their body parts?"  
  
"No, why would anyone want to anyway? It makes them blush, and then, you get to ask them all sorts of embarrassing questions."  
  
"Okay, what did you figure out?" he asked, then, he added jokingly, "all by yourself."  
  
"I've got a date with the Head Girl."  
  
"Oh, so you figured that out. I thought it was something big like you actually getting her to agree to go willingly."  
  
"Moony, I'm hurt. That you would think such a thing of me, it stings," he pointed to his chest, "right here. You've hurt me Remus. You've really hurt me."  
  
Moony hit him in the head with a kibble. "You really need to know when to be serious."  
  
"But I always am. unless.." He gasped in mock-horror, "I was switched at birth with a wild cockatoo, that had a green 'fro, purple polka dots, and red stripes. And then, maybe I'm really the daughter of a giraffe, and the son of an Argentinean fish."  
  
"That joke is so old."  
  
"Wait 'til I tell James."  
  
"No, let him find out at breakfast tomorrow."  
  
A/N: Short I know but I'll do better next time. I find that when I have a lot of time, my chapters are shorter. Besides, it's a good stopping place. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
James took a deep breath and looked back at a Remus who he had dragged along from moral support. Remus gave him a rather half-hearted thumbs-up.  
  
"Mademoiselle?" he said to Lily, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch and reading a Muggle novel, Sense and Sensibility, by Jane Asteroid or something.  
  
"Oh, hello James, how can I help you?"  
  
"Well, you know that we're supposed to exchange gifts. And I thought I would deliver mine in person, you know, before the teacher's party."  
  
"How thoughtful, thank you James," she said giving him a heartwarming smile.  
  
James felt like he was floating, her smile was directed solely at him. It was for him alone, he was elated.  
  
"Oh," she said remembering something. "Here's your gift. I hope you like it." Giving him another smile she asked, "You won't open it until the party will you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
She checked her watch, "Oh, James I'm so sorry, but I have to get to class to talk to the professor."  
  
"Oh, well, could we talk this afternoon?"  
  
"I have to help one of the third years with his Potions, I'm sorry. But, I'll see you at dinner or if not at the party tonight." She smiled and hurried off in to the crowd.  
  
"See you then," he responded absently, still happily reeling over the fact that she had given him such a heart winning smile.  
  
"Oh Professor McGonagall, I need to ask you about the assignment you gave to the second years."  
  
"Yes Mademoiselle?"  
  
"Well, I've been tutoring several students, and when I've talked to the other tutors about how their pupils are doing with the assignment, they say that they haven't been able to figure it out either, or that it simply won't get done. So I was wondering if you might consider changing the deadline."  
  
I'll consider it. Thank you dear."  
  
The other students began to arrive and they sat at their desks.  
  
"Okay class, please take out your text books. Today you will be learning to turn mammals into other mammals. Now this is tricky, turning a mammal into an inanimate object is difficult enough. To do this correctly."  
  
Class went on and they began to practice, with some very interesting results indeed. In the end the classroom contained silenced birds of every color, many of them sporting strange looking appendages; three badger-sized animals resembling a cross between a giraffe and a snail; and one iguana like creature, it seemed impervious to the silencing spell, and was singing "Amazing Grace" with an off key, Scottish burr.  
  
"Wonderful Bill, I think that with just a little more work you might actually get an O this year. It's good to see ambition in someone with an A in Potions already."  
  
The young redheaded boy blushed, "Gee, thanks Lily."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem at all. Now, let's see," she thumbed though Bill's weekly reports. They were required for all students seeking tutorial help. "I see that you're having some trouble in Divination."  
  
"Well it's not that really," he said, his ears turning pink. "It's that I can't concentrate. I keep falling asleep. Professor Divinare is just so boring. It's worse than Binns. At least he talks about interesting stuff. Goblin history is fascinating."  
  
Lily chuckled, "You know, I think you might be the first person I've ever heard say that. But I'll help you there, from what I've heard, if you make up a load of junk about you dying, or nearly so, you'll be fine. But you must promise me NEVER to do this for another class; this is a special case anyway."  
  
He nodded solemnly.  
  
"Alright then," she said with a smile, "I'll see you the Friday we get back."  
  
He gathered his things, and waved as he left the classroom.  
  
Lily looked at the clock, Oh no, I'm late. Drat it, I still have to change.  
  
Lily hurried off to her dorm to change into her more festive clothes for the Feast.  
  
".and now a word from our Head students," announced Dumbledore.  
  
James stood, "It's good to see you all here, I hope you are all as excited as I am for the holidays. It'll be nice to be able put our homework off for at least a week won't it." That got several chuckles from all around the hall, "but I would like to say, the Marauders have a little surprise we've been planning for when you all get back. So, get ready for the surprise of your lives." He smirked, no one, least of all the teachers was looking forward to the return, especially if the Marauders were going to announce their intentions, "Now, to my beautiful colleague."  
  
"Thank you James." Lily smiled at the faces watching her, "I would like to announce the winner of my challenge. Sirius Black, will you please stand."  
  
And before catching the look of horror on his best friend's face, he stood and gave the entire hall an exaggerated bow.  
  
"Thank you," said Lily grinning with amusement. "Now, I think I'll wait until we return to tell you who I am." turning to Dumbledore, "your dice."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at all the expectant faces and said, "Let the Feast begin."  
  
A/N: Great place for a cliffy a'nit. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
James didn't eat anything through the entire meal. How could he, my best friend. He knew how much I like her. How could he do this to me? Me! I am his best friend, the one who took him in after he ran away. Of all people, he chose to screw me over. I'll just stay here for Winter Break, maybe the teachers will let me stay even though I didn't sign up.  
  
When the feast was over, James waited for the Hall to clear, telling Remus that he had to talk to Dumbledore about someone who was misbehaving. When the teachers began to leave he said, "Professor Dumbledore, may I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Of course James, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I know I didn't sign up to stay for Winter Break, but I was wondering if you might allow me to stay for the holiday."  
  
"Of course, it would be no problem. I'll simply put your name on the list."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's no trouble James, no trouble at all," Dumbledore checked his watch, "you had better get to that little party, I'll see you there I just need to check on a student."  
  
James nodded numbly and plodded slowly to the teachers lounge.  
  
"Oh, James it's beautiful!" cried Lily when she opened his gift. He felt slightly more up beat than he had before, grinning goofily at her blushing, animated face.  
  
James had decided to save Mademoiselle's gift for Christmas. He sat back unwrapping his gifts slowly, they were mostly candy, and he gave a polite thank you to all the teachers as he unwrapped their gifts.  
  
The high point of the evening was when Dumbledore opened the socks Lily had given him; he began to laugh so hard that it was nearly impossible for him to stop. Professor McGonagall asked Lily why she had gotten a pair of socks, and she explained, that she had noticed that his were out of style, and that he was always getting books or candy, so she had decided to break the mold and get Professor Dumbledore something that he seemed to need.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's James?" asked Sirius panting, he had been running up and down the corridors on the train looking for his fellow Marauder.  
  
Remus thought for a moment, after a moment he looked up at Sirius, "I just remembered, he said he's going to stay for the holiday."  
  
"Why? We always go home, why should this year be any different?"  
  
"He told me that he had some Head Boy duties that he had to take care of."  
  
"That doesn't make sense. He told me this morning that he would meet us on the train, that he had to get something from the dorm that he had left under his bed."  
  
"I'm just the messenger."  
  
Sirius plopped down on the seat across from Remus just as Peter came out of the restroom. Peter sat down and began to read, mumbling the words as he read them. He seemed to be having trouble with any words longer than five letters.  
  
"Hey Pete?" asked Sirius, interrupting the ceaseless mumbling.  
  
"Yeah?" replied Peter looking up from his novel.  
  
"Do you know why James is still at school?"  
  
"No, I thought he was going to meet us on the train."  
  
James was sitting on his bed, staring at a tree by the gamekeeper's hut. It was swaying slightly, as were all the other trees. It seemed like the wind had suddenly picked up, blowing everything outdoors to and fro.  
  
Remus knew. Sirius would have told him. How could he keep this from me? I thought they were my friends. It was the fiftieth time he had gone over these thoughts in the past two hours. To him it was inconceivable that one of his best friends could go so far as to betray him, and go out with the girl he liked. He and Sirius had shared girls before, though never one where there was any emotional attachment, it was an unspoken pact, one of many.  
  
There was nothing left to do, so James lay down and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas Eve came and everyone in the Evan's household was running around, cooking dinner. It was their year to host the feast, and they were in the process of cooking about thirty different dishes at the same time.  
  
"Lily?" called Lily's sister Petunia  
  
(A/N: I have decided that Lily's being a witch was Petunia's excuse for hating Lily, there was something else behind the anger.)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where did you get that necklace, I just noticed that you had it. Did one of those French boys send it to you?"  
  
"No, they all sent me clothes, and trinkets, actually James Potter gave it to me."  
  
"Isn't he the one you hated way back when?"  
  
"Yes, I think he is," said Lily starting to giggle.  
  
Petunia gave her little sister a knowing look, and raised her eyebrows in a gesture of mock-"oo-la-la", "Well, isn't this nice, a change of heart."  
  
"Petty!"  
  
"Well, it is, you really seemed to hate him four years ago."  
  
"Well, he isn't as much of a pig as he used to be."  
  
"Or he's just trying to get in your pants," Petunia gave her a sidelong glance.  
  
"I can't believe this! You don't believe me!" Lily pretended to look horrified.  
  
"Of course I do dear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James walked listlessly down to the Great Hall. He wasn't really hungry, but Dumbledore "encouraged" everyone who stayed to attend the dinner.  
  
"James! Sit down, sit down; take some turkey, and mashed potatoes." For some reason Dumbledore was unusually hyper. He was also loading up a plate for James, chatting all the while.  
  
James picked absently at the food in front of him. He seemed to have lost his appetite.  
  
Dinner ended and James went up to his dorm to wait for Christmas morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily, you should really get James something other than a bar of chocolate. I mean he seems to have put a lot of thought into that necklace. It has a lily on it and everything."  
  
"But I wouldn't know what to get him, besides I bet he just picked this up at some shop in the village."  
  
"Lily, that is a quality necklace, I'm willing to bet fifty pounds that it is a one of a kind."  
  
"Well okay, but where will I get him anything? Everything's closed."  
  
"Oh, that's fine; I always buy a bunch of extra presents in case something like this happens." Petunia dragged Lily up to her room and pulled out five heaping shopping bags.  
  
"Petty, what do you do when you don't use all this?"  
  
"Oh, I just use them for birthday gifts."  
  
"Okay, so for men, age fifteen to thirty." Petunia sorted though two of the bags before finding the one she was looking for. "So, which one will you give him, a watch or a scarf?"  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily, you poor dear, you really have a lot to learn. A watch represents time, 'I want to spend time with you,' that kind of thing. While a scarf shows that you really care about him, like, 'keep warm it's cold outside, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold'."  
  
"Well, in that case I'll give him the watch."  
  
Petunia wrapped the gold watch in paper and handed it to Lily. "Now, you have to write an appropriate note."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Petunia I don't know anything about this."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you what to write."  
  
Lily pulled out a piece of paper and Petunia dictated:  
  
"Dear James,  
I just wanted to make sure you didn't open this present early. I wanted to make sure you waited until Christmas to get this. I hope you like it.  
Mademoiselle"  
  
She gave the present and letter to her owl, and sent it off into the night. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
James woke up Christmas morning and halfheartedly opened the gifts at the foot of his bed. Remus had given him another book, this time one on the greatest pranksters of all time and what they were famous for. Sirius had gotten him a Prank Potions kit; and Peter had gotten him the usual, a gift certificate to Zonko's seeing that James could never decide what he wanted most.  
  
He reached for Mademoiselle's gift, and almost started to cry when he saw that it was only a bar of chocolate. Suddenly an owl flew up to the window carrying a last minute present.  
  
He let the bird in and flopped onto the bed, he felt like crap. He had gotten Mademoiselle something that he thought she would really like. Something he felt said, "I really like you, and this is my way of saying so." And in return she had gotten him a bar of chocolate.  
  
The owl dropped the package on his face and flew away.  
  
Might as well open the thing, he thought with resignation. It's not like it can make my day any worse. It might even cheer me up. Lifting the brown package up, he untied the white packing string, and unwrapped the small box. Inside he found a watch, a gold watch, with an Italian leather strap.  
  
He lifted the watch out of the box in wonder, who would by him a present like this? It had to be someone who really liked him. Then, he noticed the little note that had fallen out of the wrapping.  
  
He picked it up and read what it said. She likes me! SHE REALLY LIKES ME! Yes, I knew it! I knew it! James started jumping around the room, doing a little song and dance to a nonsensical tune.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten days later, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry returned to begin classes again. They all gathered in the Great Hall for the announcements given every year when the students returned.  
  
When Dumbledore had finished Lily stood, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank your patience with my tardiness in revealing my identity. I'll start at the beginning, when I was a second year student at this school, my father, Harry Evans, became the Muggle English Ambassador in France. My family and I moved to France where I've attended Beauxbaton's School of Witchcraft for the past four years. Though few of you will remember me, and those of you who do congratulations, my name is," she paused, looking around at the expectant faces, "Lily Evans."  
  
There was a stunned pause, nobody moved, the only thing that could be heard was the soft whooshing sound of the wind, heard though the glass windows.  
  
James stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall. It just didn't make any sense, Mademoiselle was Lily Evans. They were one in the same. But how could they be, Lily didn't look like that, and Mademoiselle was. well, she was Mademoiselle. But at least it made sense why she had gotten mad when he had insulted her figure of four years past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After two or three minutes of stunned silence at James' angry retreat, Dumbledore stood and said, "Well, that went well. Now for the feast, I know you're all hungry from your journey, please, dig in."  
  
There was nothing to say, Lily just stared at the door where James had exited. Was he mad at her? What had she done wrong? Was there something about her that he didn't like? How would this change their awkward friendship?  
  
There were hushed whispers all over the hall, the wind was nearly deafening. Everyone was speculating the events that lead up to James' departure. Most of the older students were telling stories of the things they remembered of Lily, while the younger years gossiped about things they had heard from their older siblings, or distorting the stories told to them by others.  
  
Lily sat in silence, trying not to cry. She didn't know why, or even when, but over the course of the last few months James' opinion had come to matter to her. The thought of him being angry with her, and possibly ignoring her was devastating. She picked at her food, and sat at the head of Gryffindor table waiting for almost ninety minutes for the meal to end.  
  
James didn't know where to go. There was no where of sanctuary that he knew of that he could go to in order to find isolation; the Marauders had never taken into account the need for time alone when making their map.  
  
He wandered around the school for ten minutes before finding himself in font of a mirror. Finding the trigger, he opened the mirror to reveal a hidden passage. He walked down the narrow tunnel, and emerged in he basement of an abandoned shed.  
  
He looked around, I wonder if anyone misses me. The Marauders will figure it out. Pushing aside al further thought he walked into the Hogs Head. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
James had been sitting in the Hogs Head for the past hour, staring at his mug of firewhiskey. One of the nice things about the Hogs Head was no one asked questions. There were too many questionable.entities in the bar for anyone to be casting judgments.  
  
He was contemplating leaving when he saw Sirius and Remus enter the pub.  
  
"Do you think he's mad at me?" asked Sirius looking around for an empty table. James had shrunk back into a corner to avoid detection.  
  
Remus looked concerned when he answered, "It doesn't really matter does it? James could be anywhere, and if he gets hurt it's going to be our fault."  
  
"Do you think I went to far when I asked Lily to pay up her side of her challenge?"  
  
"Personally, no, but I do think you took it over the top when you added that little bit of theatrics that night."  
  
"You're probably right. I just hope James is okay so I can apologize."  
  
"You had better hope not. Knowing James you're in deep dipsh*t. There is no way he's going to let you off easy." Looking at his watch Remus said, "We have to go. McGonagall's doing bed checks."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Well, it's only for the sixth and seventh years, but I think it's because she caught you sneaking out every night you didn't have detention last year."  
  
"Okay, I just hope James comes back soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James crept out of the corner, he got a few glances, but he wasn't doing anything dangerous so no one gave him the time of day. I wonder what they mean bed checks. I hope they'll cover for me because I'm not going back there tonight. His mind made up he walked over the Shrieking Shack. Finding some blankets he curled up on the cold bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was starting to panic. She didn't know where to find James she needed to speak to him about last night.  
  
"Sirius where is James?"  
  
"I don't know. He didn't come back last night."  
  
"Well, if you were James and you were angry where would you go?"  
  
"The Hog's Head to get drunk."  
  
"Well he can't have stayed all night, can he?"  
  
"Probably, Joey don't really do anything about all-nighters, he just lets them sit, or sleep off the alcohol, and in the morning if they don't get up he moves them so he can clean."  
  
"Well, you were there last night. Was he there?"  
  
"No, wait how did you know where we were?"  
  
"Sirius there are very few things that go on in this castle that I don't know about."  
  
"Okay, um, this probably isn't the best time, but I wanted to settle the terms of our date. I want to bring James along, and Remus, and sort of make it a group thing, not a date, just a bunch of friends going to Hogsmeade."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Okay, I have to go find James."  
  
"Let him know that I need to talk to him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James woke with a pounding headache. When he opened his eyes he saw Remus standing over him with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Good morning James. You probably aren't feeling very well."  
  
"Urg."  
  
"Here's your coffee," seeing James' slightly pained, curious look he explained, "This is where I come too when I need to be alone. You seem to have realized just as well as I that our map doesn't really leave us anywhere to find solitude. And I figured that since you probably weren't at the Hog's Head anymore that you would be here."  
  
"Ermph."  
  
"My nose, I could smell you a mile away. You have a very distinct smell when you are drunk. It's hard to forget. Don't worry it's not just you. Sirius is worse, and Peter, well he has this rather odd aura when he drinks, even if it's just butterbeer."  
  
"Up you get, we have to get back to school. Lily wants to talk to you."  
  
"I don' wanna talk 'o 'er."  
  
"She needs to explain why she did it. And you need to hear what she has to say."  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but I find myself with at a complete lack of inspiration. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
"James!" Lily burst out, when a very disheveled looking James walked through the portrait. "You have to believe me; I never meant to hurt you. I was just trying to-"  
  
James held up his hand, "'S okay, Lily. I just don't know how I'm going to deal with this right now." His hand dropped back to his side and he carefully walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next two weeks, James studiously avoided Lily. At meals he would check the Map and, if she was eating in the Great Hall, he would go to the kitchens to eat. The house elves were more than happy to serve him there. In class, he would always sit in the seat furthest from her. When they had prefect meetings or Head duties to attend to, he would treat her with indifferent respect. When they hung out as a group, with the Marauders and Julie, he would sit and act as if she weren't there.  
  
"Jules, I don't know what to do. He keeps avoiding me; I can't talk anything out with him. He's being completely impossible."  
  
"Lily, dear, just give the poor boy some time, he'll come around. You'll see."  
  
Lily had a hard time believing this; she finally decided that two could play at this game. Instead of trying to catch him in the dining hall, she would grab something easy to carry and eat it on her way to the library. In class, she would sit in the front right corner, so he might be allowed the seat in the back left. At prefect meetings and during Head duties, she sat as far away as the table allowed, never looking at him, or responding directly to anything he did or said. And when they sat in the common room roasting cheese, she would talk with everyone James wasn't occupied with.  
  
The third week approached and the rest of the gang was getting worried.  
  
"You know, I've decided not to go on that date. It was more winning that held my attention," said Sirius during one of the optional, weekly prefect meetings.  
  
Remus looked at him in surprise, "Good for you," he smiled, "It's good to know that you have decided that hogging the playing field makes life boring."  
  
Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Guys I'm still worried about those two though," said Julie from the circle of Remus' arms. "They ignore each other completely."  
  
"So what are we going to do about them?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know Padfoot. But we'll think of something. We always do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As midterm exams approached, Lily began to spend more and more time in the dungeons working on potions. She didn't need to, but it was her worst subject, she was only getting a 97%, and she wanted perfection written all over her record.  
  
"Thank you Severus."  
  
"It's no problem Lily," watching her measure out ingredients, he said, "You need four three inch strands."  
  
"Oh, I should know better."  
  
"Think nothing of it. Everyone makes mistakes every now and then."  
  
She continued to measure things out and every couple minutes checking her cauldron and stirring its contents. "I shouldn't be making any errors."  
  
Severus smiled at the tenacity she showed while trying to improve her grade. It was one of the many things he had always admired about her character.  
  
Just then, the cauldron exploded. Drops of potion hissed trough the air, burning any thing that dared get in its way.  
  
James sat despondently on his bed, he had nothing to do, it was after hours and he didn't have permission to be out of his house. He decided to do a bit of exploring, just to see if anyone else was wandering around at this hour. He grabbed his cloak and found the map in Sirius' trunk.  
  
Looking at the map he saw that Lily was in the dungeons with Severus Snape. He decided to check it out.  
  
"AHH!" Lily ducked, but she wasn't fast enough. A large glob of the sticky potion landed on her arm. She screamed.  
  
Severus managed to avoid the air born goo, as he ran for the shelf of antidotes. Grabbing a small vial of purple liquid he dashed over to Lily's side.  
  
The potion they had been making was dangerous. If it had exploded they had done it right, but if they were hit there would be dire consequences. The Krentusulous Potion was a highly useful, extremely dangerous substance. It was administered to burn patients, if applied in time it would leave no scar. If not the patient would have burn scars on the affected area, but they would survive. On the other hand, if it was applied to anything other than a burn, or kept in anything, but the appropriately strengthened containers it would melt whatever it touched. If it entered someone's blood stream, without the antidote, it would kill the person.  
  
Severus grabbed at Lily's arm, but she was flailing too much for him to get a grasp on her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER?!"  
  
Severus didn't look to see who it was, the only thought running through his head was, Lily has to hold still.  
  
"Hold her down, I have to get this on her arm."  
  
There must have been something in his tone, desperation perhaps, but James did as Severus asked.  
  
He managed to tackle Lily and hold her in place as Severus applied the antidote to Lily's arm. The skin fizzed and Lily let out one more strangled cry before she passed out.  
  
When her arm was healed, James took one furious look at Severus and punched him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"  
  
Severus managed to stem the flow of blood and heal his nose before answering. "Potter, I am not opposed to helping any student who asks me, except you. She wanted me to help her make a Krentusulous Potion. We both knew what we were doing. That potion is likely to be on the exams and she wanted to be sure that she had it down pact."  
  
James was too angry to listen. "She needs to get to the Hospital Wing." Without looking at the other boy lying on the ground he picked up Lily and headed out the door. 


	12. Chapte Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
James sat next to a, still, unconscious Lily. He hadn't moved since he had set her down in that bed nearly three hours ago.  
  
Lily, I'm sorry. I was a prat. Please be ok, James had pleaded silently. God, if you really do exist, I will give you anything if let her be okay. I know what went into that cauldron. Just make sure she's okay and I will do anything you ask. Even give her up.  
  
Fifteen minutes after making his silent pledge he was asleep. He held her hand in his, and laid his head next to her on the bed, still sitting in the chair Madame Pomfrey had let him use.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Errrg," Lily's head was pounding. Why was there so much damn light? She briefly contemplated asking someone to turn it off when she noticed the messy head next to her hand.  
  
"James," she whispered. His head came up like a jack-in-the-box.  
  
"Lily? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Can I get you anything?" the questions came shooting out before he could stem the flow of concern.  
  
"Ack, you're too loud."  
  
"Sorry," he said quietly.  
  
"What were you doing with Snape in the dungeon? Alone?"  
  
"James, we were working on Potions. I wanted to be ready."  
  
"You could have asked me, or one of the other Marauders. Sirius is good at potions, and Remus isn't bad either."  
  
"But James you were still mad at me, I knew if I asked one of them they would say something to you. And well, I just didn't want you to know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Lily, will you forgive me?"  
  
"What for? You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who lied to you."  
  
"For not believing you and not telling you the truth."  
  
"What truth? You've always been perfectly honest with me."  
  
"No, I haven't. You see, when we were in second year, you were helping me with Charms, and well, geez this is hard, I kind of really liked you."  
  
"James you were twelve years old. Besides I left."  
  
"Yeah, but I never told you and I kinda regretted never telling you that I did."  
  
Lily had to smile at that. It was sweet that he was admitting something like that. A seventeen year old boy telling her he had been embarrassed about liking her when they were little.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes James?"  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Where had that come from? Lily just sat in silence. She couldn't think of anything to say to that.  
  
"Er, well just think about it." James was a little disappointed, but At least she didn't look repulsed by the idea, he thought. She just needs to think about it. After all, she had looked rather stunned by his announcement.  
  
"Well, you are kind of cute," said Lily, feeling a blush rise up her cheeks. "And even though you were kind of an ass when I was younger, now I think you've grown up a little bit. I guess what I'm saying is, why not? What the hell, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" And with a smile, she fell back asleep.  
  
James sat by her side. She looked peaceful and calm and a slight smile played at her lips as she slept. James smiled. Even as a chubby kid, she had been pretty. After all, you don't have to be skinny to be pretty. James hated that you had to be a waif to be considered gorgeous.  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall burst through the door and saw Lily sleeping on the bed with James by her side.  
  
"Mr. Potter," she spluttered. "What are you doing in here? You should be in bed. You have classes tomorrow. You also have Head Duties to attend to, and since Mademoiselle is indisposed you will have to attend them yourself. Now come with me, I have several matters to discuss with you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James spent the next hour in a meeting with the Dumbledore and the other Heads of Houses. During which time they discussed disciplinary matters, and several incidents with a loose vacuum cleaner on the third floor.  
  
"The thing needs to be destroyed," claimed the Hufflepuff Head of House.  
  
"The dratted thing keeps dodging all the curses and potions, sucking them up, Lindsey," said Dumbledore.  
  
"You could just trap the thing and leave it to rot," interjected James, when the conversation came to a halt, as the professors contemplated their options.  
  
"And how pray tell would we do that?" asked a very irate McGonagall.  
  
"Simple, Professor Dumbledore said that the vacuum likes to clean, so we leave a pile of dirt at one end of the corridor for it to suck up, as a distraction. Then, we leave a small trail of dust, or mud, to an open door and another pile of grime in the room. And when it goes to clean up the mess we lock it in. Since I don't believe that it has any magical powers in its own right, other than being animate it should work, and eventually it will tire out. And in the event that it doesn't, I don't see how it would be a problem to leave it locked away."  
  
"You know what James, I believe that is an excellent suggestion. Present it to at the next Prefect Meeting and sort out the: who, what, where, when, and how. I dare say that this will be over in a matter of days."  
  
Up Coming: Lily gets better. Our little love birds go on a date. The prefects battle the rabid vacuum. 


End file.
